Under the Mistletoe
by Chrisii
Summary: As the name says : At a Christmas party, Francesca and Tomas happen to find themselves under the mistletoe! How will their relationship evolve? Fluffy Drabble! #Tomcesca!


It was Christmas time in Bon Aires, and a light layer of snow covered the grounds. Hands were clad in mittens, and everybody wore fur boots along with heavy jackets to keep warm. Caps, ear muffs and scarves were a common sight as well. The temperatures were freezing, but in a large hall in a certain studio, it didn`t matter. On the contrary actually, the temperature was quiet high in the room. Music blared, singers sung, and dancers danced on the stage as well as on the dance floor. Teachers kept watch should a fight break out, or should someone get hurt, but so far, everything was going well. Before they left for Christmas break, Antonio had organized a Christmas party, and even scattered a few Mistletoes here and there, giving some couples an excuse to kiss. Laughter rung out from every corner, and even Ludmilla had ceased her bitchy attitude and was enjoying herself with some of the students. Maxi and Natty were dancing together, and kisses were stolen every now and then. Camilla and Broudey were dancing together as well, and Napo and Lena were talking next to the bar, while Braco was talking to some random girl. Violetta and Leon were singing on the stage, filling the room with the beautiful noise of their voices synchronizing together.

However, Francesca and Tomas were barely giving them any notice. Awkward silence had settled between them after he and Ludmilla had went out together, and Tomas knew that Francesca had not yet forgiven him for insulting Violetta when the girl hadn`t done anything. They were swaying lightly to the music, and seemed to be moving towards each other until Francesca was standing directly in front of him, her chest mere inches from his own.

"I don`t want our relationship to stay like this Tommy. I forgive you for everything. I never held a grudge against you. I was a little angry yes, but not angry enough to hold a grudge.." Francesca rambled on.  
"Francesca. I`m sorry for everything. I should have listened to your advice. You were always right, and I love that about you. In fact, I love everything about you," Tomas said, moving backwards a little.  
"You love me?" She asked, moving towards him, eager to stay in his presence.  
"I always have. I was just scared because I didn`t want to destroy our friendship," Tomas admitted.  
"Oh Tommy! I love you! Why would it be destroyed? I vow to give it a chance!" Francesca said with a large grin.

"And now. Please applaud to my friends, and soon to be couple. Francesca and Tomas!" Violetta said from the stage.

That`s when the duo noticed. Violetta and Leon had long since stopped singing, an everybody was staring at them, some with grins, some with neutral expressions, and some with snarls or angry looks. Francesca ignored those. Blood rushed to their cheeks, and Francesca unconsciously snuggled in Tomas; side, noting how she fitted perfectly next to his lean frame. They were staring at the audience, and would have continued to do so if Violetta had not pointed upwards, prompting Francesca and Tomas to look up as well, only noticing then that they were under a mistletoe. With a small grin, Francesca turned to Tomas, who was blushing, his pale complexion making it more obvious, before he leaned in. Francesca followed his actions, and soon enough, their lips connected and sparks flew between them as the world was forgiven.

All that mattered to Tomas was Francesca.  
All that mattered to Francesca was Tomas.  
And to both of them, the only thing that mattered was each other and their love.  
Nobody was going to come between them, of that they were sure as they took the stage and rocked the place with their own song.

* * *

Well, this is dedicated to Awesomeness2502 ! I`m sorry it`s short, I was just struck by a muse and decided to do this! I hope you like it =3 Sorry for shortness, first one of my story that has under 1000 words.. =P  
Feel free to review :) !  
-Chrisii

PS : I know it`s not Christmas time, but I couldn`t wait till Christmas xD


End file.
